Anywhere
by Hepzheba
Summary: Sasuke returns to Konoha for Naruto, but he can't stay. Yaoi, mild angst perhaps.


**A/N:** The idea of this story attacked me when I listened to _Evanescence's Anywhere_ and at first it was supposed to be a song-fic and follow the lyrics to the song. But as we all know, it's not always the story want to be the way you want it to be. And this is an example of that.  
When I had ended it, I realised that I didn't really like the ending so I wrote an alternative ending, which is more angsty, but I think it actually suits better.  
And I'm not very pleased with the title either, as it's not very much as the song, but I lack the imagination to come up with anything else right now, so I'll just leave it.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. If I did, no homophobes would have liked the manga...

**Warnings:** If you read the disclaimer you probably understood that this is yaoi and if you don't like that well, there's only one choice for you: don't bloody read this story! If you do and dislike it, then suit yourself, I don't want to hear any complaints about it. Understood?  
The alternative ending may be quite angsty, so I guess I'll have to warn you about that, too.

**Reviews**: Are very welcomed and you'd make me a very happy girl by reviewing.

Here we go...

* * *

**Anywhere**

The darkness lay thick over Konoha. A thick mist covered the empty streets through the village. The only sounds that could be heard were the sound of some night-living animal. The silence was broken by someone's breathing. From the mist a shadow broke lose. The shadow trembled slightly, arms hanging limp by the man's sides. Another shadow broke lose from the shadows of the walls.

"Who are you?" the second shadow asked, his voice barely a whisper.

"I'm no one," the first shadow answered and stepped closer.

The second backed, not wanting the other to come too close.

"Say, _no one_, what are you doing here? Who let you in?"

"I let myself in. The guards are useless."

The second shadow moved, quicker than light speed and was suddenly behind the other. His tanned hands held a kunai against the other's pale throat and his blue eyes held badly hidden anger.

"Tell me your name and what business you have here. Or I'll cut your throat!"

"Hn."

A swift movement and the pale man switched places. A small smile crept over his pale lips as he pressed his own kunai against the blond man's throat.

"You really think I'm stupid...?" the blond asked.

Black eyes widened as the other man disappeared with a 'pouf'. A shadow clone!

"...Sasuke?" he ended his question.

The blond was standing behind the black haired man, his arms crossed. The kunai slipped from the dark haired's fingers and made contact with the ground.

"What are you doing here, Sasuke?" the blond asked.

His voice sounded tired, as if he just wanted everything to go away.

"...Naruto," was all the black haired man said, his voice nothing more than a whisper.

"What do you want?" Naruto asked again, his voice angrier now. "I've been trying so hard to forget about you. And I was doing just fine. I've moved on. And then you... you just butt in here. As if nothing has changed."

"It doesn't have to be that way," Sasuke said.

"Then you shouldn't have left in the first place!"

Sasuke stepped closer. He reached out and Naruto closed his eyes as the other's pale hand made contact with his cheek. The slim fingers followed the whisker marks on his cheek and a small smile graced the last Uchiha's lips. Naruto's blue eyes flew open and he pushed away the other man's hand.

"Don't touch me!" he almost yelled and then continued in a whisper, "you shouldn't be here. You're a missing-nin, I should kill you. Or at least hand you in."

"Why don't you?"

"Because I can't! I can't, Sasuke! So go, just go. Leave and never come back."

Naruto turned around and began walking away. Sasuke tried to grab his wrist but he pulled away.

"Don't you understand? I came back."

Naruto just continued walking, pretending not to hear the other's pleas even though they were breaking his heart.

"I came back for you."

So long had Naruto wanted to see his best friend again, so long had he dreamed of this moment.

"Naruto, please."

The whisper that then escaped the Uchiha's lips could barely be heard and Naruto didn't know if he had heard it right.

"What?" he asked and turned around to stare at the man who once had been his best friend.

"I... I love you."

"Why, Sasuke? Why?"

Tears filled up in blue eyes and the black didn't seem far away from crying either.

"Because you're the most wonderful..."

"No! Why did you come back? Why now? Why, Sasuke, why?"

A tear escaped the blue eyes and ran down a whiskered cheek.

"I killed Itachi. It didn't make the pain go away... You do."

"I... What do you want me to do? You can't stay here, you know that, Sasuke! You..."

"You could come with me," the Uchiha whispered. "We could... we could live somewhere... Just you and me..."

"Do you understand what you're asking of me? You want me to leave my friends and my dream and my everything... for you? I..."

Naruto drew a hand through his hair in a frustated manner.

"Would you stay?" he then asked.

He looked in to the other's dark eyes, searching for something the other's didn't know. He nodded.

"How can I trust you, Sasuke?"

"I..."

Naruto took a step closer to the other man and Sasuke, becomming brave, closed the distance between them until they were standing inches apart. He raised his hand and his fingers met Naruto's. They slowly entwined and then lips met lips. They broke the kiss and Naruto looked into Sasuke's eyes, once again searching for something. He then nodded.

"O-okay," he said and Sasuke nodded slowly, too.

"Okay?" he asked, just to be sure.

Naruto nodded.

"We'll leave. You and me. Together."

Sasuke nodded.

"Met me at our old training grounds in an hour, okay?"

The Uchiha nodded and before seperating Naruto pulled Sasuke in for a soft kiss.

"See you," he whispered against the others lips.

"Yeah."

¤¤¤¤¤¤

As the sun rose in the morning, all Naruto's friends could find was an empty apartment and a note saying: 'Please, don't look for me. /Naruto'

**

* * *

**

**Alternative ending:**

Sasuke heard a rustling of leaves and turned around, expecting it to be Naruto, but stared in shock as a group of ANBU's came closer to him. The attacked him and he didn't even fight them. All he could do was to stare at the person standing by the edge of the forest. Blue eyes wathced as they slit his throat. A lonely tear escaped them as the last Uchiha took his last breath and then everything grew silent.

"Burn the body," he told his men.

"Hai, Hokage-sama," they nodded and he left them.

He stared back as he saw the flames cover his best friend's body.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke. I really am," he whispered.


End file.
